CRÔNICAS SAXÔNICAS Contos Esparsos Um
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Pequena história dividida em partes, sobre a Inglaterra na Idade Média, quando dinamarqueses lutavam contra ingleses, saxões e nortumbrianos. Baseada nas histórias de Bernard Cornwell.
1. 876 DC Ragnar og Aella

876 DC

_RAGNAR OG AELLA_

* * *

Os dinamarqueses entraram sorrateiros em Aebbanduna, querendo arrombar seus tesouros e sua comida a fim de alimentar os exércitos que esperavam pouco abaixo das colinas, perto da praia, a meio dia de cavalgada dali. Aebbanduna era mais uma bela cidade que seria tomada como novo lar, porque aquelas bandas eram maravilhosamente prósperas para o cultivo da terra e de animais.

Os bosques pelos quais se esgueiravam eram por demais úteis porque serviam de escudo e esconderijo, já que lá vivia, como contavam as histórias dos saxões do oeste, uma feiticeira muito desprezada, mas tão poderosa que poderia transformar quem a mirasse em planta.

O homem mais importante era _earl _Ragnar, senhor de muitas posses e escravos, um homem tão alto quanto um gigante e tão forte quanto um touro, muito inteligente e austero. Seus fiéis seguidores eram dinamarqueses como ele, pagãos que assolaram todo o norte inglês e desejavam que a Inglaterra se ajoelhasse aos seus pés, porque acreditavam que os ingleses eram fracos e inúteis para a luta e muito mais inúteis e inábeis para trabalhar com a terra. Eu era um inglês, eu era Uhtred de Bebbanburg, mas tinha sido criado por _earl _Ragnar desde os oito anos, por isso tinha me tornado tão dinamarquês quanto qualquer outro. Eu era Uhtred Ragnarson e Ragnar me chamava de filho.

Estávamos na margem da floresta, onde os arbustos altos impediam de sermos vistos. Observávamos com cuidado e interesse uma grande propriedade, onde mulheres trabalhavam num jardim bem zelado. O objetivo era checar os tesouros da propriedade e se ela fosse próspera como a que observávamos a tomaríamos. No entanto, o que havia chamado a atenção de Ragnar não era a propriedade em si, porque rumávamos mais para oeste, onde encontraríamos os estábulos e a casa de armas, o que chamava a atenção dele era a voz de senhora da casa, que também estava no belo jardim.

Era a voz mais melodiosa que eu já ouvira e suponho ter sido a mais melodiosa que Ragnar tenha ouvido também. Possuía um tom quase angelical, se é que acreditássemos em anjos, mas poderia ser o som dos sussurros de deusas dinamarquesas quando colocavam seus filhos para dormir. Talvez fosse aquela interpretação de paraíso que o padre Beocca sempre quis que eu vislumbrasse para me deixar próximo de ser cristão: uma voz presente e onipotente, que acalmava até as feras mais bestiais.

Os olhos de Ragnar estavam vidrados na mulher, os longos cabelos dela, de um fascinante castanho, se movimentavam ao vento como um véu levíssimo. Fiquei com vontade de tomá-la para mim. Então um homem apareceu, um homem vestido de preto, rosnando e gesticulando contra todos os que lá estavam, em especial, contra a senhora. Pude ouvir muito bem as palavras dele e me senti revoltado.

— Como ousa utilizar tal língua em minha casa, mulher? Já não lhe adverti inúmeras vezes?

— Perdoe-me senhor, mas era apenas uma cantiga de criança...

Não adiantou que ela se explicasse, o homem desceu o braço e lhe acertou um bofete com muita força. _Covarde_, eu disse em dinamarquês e sem perceber, tinha a atenção de Ragnar voltada a mim.

— Bateu na mulher porque ela contava uma canção em outra língua para o menino ao lado. Aquele homem é um pastor - falei com gosto, sabendo que Ragnar iria trucidá-lo então.

Não contente, o homem agarrou a mulher pelos cabelos e a fez ajoelhar para pedir perdão a Deus. Enquanto isso, os serviçais se retiraram, porque era provável que aquela situação acontecesse com constância. Depois que ela começou a orar, o homem fez o sinal-da-cruz e caminhou para longe, na direção de uma construção de pedras, o que deveria ser a casa de armas, que podia ser vista por entre árvores, ao lado da propriedade. Quando o homem saiu da vista da mulher, esta se pôs de pé e alisou o vestido verde-água, para limpá-lo do capim seco que ficara grudado.

O soldado ao meu lado tossiu e Ragnar o mandou se calar. Mas a mulher já tinha se voltado para a nossa direção, postando-se a observar os limites do bosque, como que sabendo de nossa presença. Mantivemo-nos em extremo silêncio, mas a mulher continuava a mirar-nos. Foi quando uma menina chamou com vontade que a mulher se virou para a casa e adentrou o portal.

Seguimos, então, para a casa de armas, seria rápido e devastador, haviam três empregados mais o senhor da casa e os espetaríamos como se espetam pedaços de carne para irem ao fogo. O pastor, senhor conseguiu correr para dentro da casa, mesmo bastante ferido, e trancou a porta. Ragnar ordenou que alguns dos seus vigiassem as janelas e portas laterais enquanto ele, eu e mais três homens entrássemos.

E assim foi.

Pusemos a porta abaixo e encontramos o pastor na cozinha, junto a todos os outros serviçais e à mulher dos cabelos de véu. Ela estava no chão, acudindo seu senhor, mas quando as portas se abriram num estrondo e ela viu o gigante Ragnar e mais três de seus melhores homens, se pôs de pé e os encarou sem sequer piscar. Ela fitava Ragnar com olhos arregalados, surpresos, como se ele fosse uma aparição dos infernos. Ragnar, no entanto, assim como todos nós, a fitávamos com vislumbre e cobiça, os cabelos longos caíam sobre os ombros e fiapos deslizavam por sobre o decote do fino vestido. Ela tinha a pele alva e rosada, e olhos tão castanhos, brilhantes e belos quanto os cabelos. Tinha rosto harmonioso, boca pequena e lábios finos, sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e nariz reto. Era uma mulher alta, mulheres altas geralmente pareciam homens, mas ela era cheia de formas, muito bem evidenciadas pelo gracioso vestido. Era uma mulher diferente de todas as que eu já havia conhecido.

Nada mais víamos ao seu redor. Foi quando ela se aproveitou e atirou contra Ragnar a terrina de sopa quente, e enquanto os homens fitavam Ragnar se desconcertar, ela chutou um dos nossos no saco, agarrou a espada que jazia ao lado do marido e conseguiu fazer um corte no ombro de outro. Mas então Ragnar rosnou contra ela e suas espadas se chocaram. A que estivera nas mãos da mulher voou por sobre a cabeça dos empregados, mas aquela mulher, apesar de ter sentido dor e ter gritado alto, não se deteve, pulou para perto da mesa e a empurrou contra nós. Nesse ponto, Ragnar já gargalhava, e eu sabia que ele estava gostando do que acontecia. Ele era assim, um fanfarrão espalhafatoso, que se divertia com o ânimo e a firmeza de quem nada podia contra ele, mas que preferia lutar uma batalha perdida a morrer implorando pela vida.

— _Matem todos_ - Ragnar falou entre as gargalhadas. A mulher estancou e gritou _não_ em dinamarquês. Nós hesitamos e a fitamos com espanto.

— _As crianças não_ - ela pediu, continuando a falar em nossa língua. - _Este é um menino dinamarquês, e aquele é franco..._ - um jovem murmurou algo, eu sabia que era em latim apesar de não entender, e a mulher se voltou para ele, mandando-o se calar.

— _Você é senhora de escravos?_

— _Não são escravos, mas eram até eu os libertar._

— _E porque não os manda de volta a casa?_ - Ragnar pediu com certo desprezo.

Ela olhou para Ragnar com indignação e afronta, e eu entendi o porquê. E acredito que Ragnar também.

— _Porque eu os amo e porque não alcançariam sozinhos nem o portão de saída de Aebbanduna._

Ragnar não era homem piedoso, eu sempre o vira brandir sua espada e repartir inúmeros ingleses, jovens ou velhos, mas agora ele hesitava. De repente ele riu alto. E todos nós rimos com ele, mesmo sem sabermos do que.

— _Levem-na para fora, matem todos e queimem a casa!_

— _Não _- a mulher gritou e correu para a outra sala, Ragnar a seguiu, e eu também. Ela havia parado diante de uma estante repleta de livros e passava a mão neles enquanto pedia, em inglês, que Ragnar permitisse que ela os levasse consigo. Traduzi o que a mulher pediu, mas Ragnar só fez rir. Depois disse:

— _E para onde acha que pode levar essas coisas? Você é prisioneira agora. Será provavelmente a escrava de algum de nós..._

Ela ergueu um olhar melancólico para Ragnar e entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras não lhe vieram, ou se vieram, não saíram, porque era duro receber uma notícia como aquela. Então, os serviçais foram levados para fora e a mulher os seguiu com os olhos. Ficamos eu, a mulher e Ragnar apenas, e quando o som do metal tocando a carne fez sua música, a mulher começou a chorar. Mas não um choro alto ou estridente, descontrolado ou nauseante, um choro de lágrimas e voz, que mais parecia o canto suave de uma ave solitária.

Ragnar meneou a cabeça e eu saí do aposento. Mas sei o que houve, porque a mulher me contou, mas adiante, quando já tínhamos feito amizade. Ragnar se aproximou e a fitou de perto, era quase tão alta quanto ele e não desviou os olhos quando ele chegou bem próximo.

— _Escolha o que lhe é mais precioso_ - disse Ragnar e ao percebeu um risco de sorriso a suavizar a tristeza dos olhos dela, também sorriu. Então, a mulher acariciou as capas de couro dos livros e parou num de tamanho médio e o puxou, trazendo-o para próximo ao peito. Ragnar o tirou das mãos dela e o folheou. Não entendeu palavra alguma, mas havia grafias e desenhos muito diferentes uns dos outros.

— _Está escrito em seis línguas_ - ela murmurou ao tomá-lo de volta. - _Foi meu avô quem o escreveu._

— _Você consegue lê-lo?_

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— _Fala todas essas línguas?_

— _Algumas melhor do que outras_ - suspirou como se fosse uma vergonha admitir. - _Meu pai gostava que eu lesse para ele... Meu pai era mercador... de escravos_.

— _E você salvava-os do mundo._

Ela fitou a janela, depois baixou a cabeça e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— _Eu tentava._

Quando Ragnar e a mulher vieram para fora já tínhamos os cavalos e armas que viéramos buscar, e duas carroças cheias de mantimentos. Mas então um inglês saltou detrás dos arbustos e urrou contra nós. Os três homens de Ragnar correram até ele e o enfrentaram enquanto olhávamos a disputa. Parecia que o inglês estava por vencer, era forte e alto, mas os três dinamarqueses eram mestres da espada.

Então soltei uma exclamação e Ragnar se voltou para onde eu olhava: a mulher tinha corrido para dentro do bosque. Ragnar sorriu, desafivelou o cinto onde prendia as armas e correu para aquela direção. Eu corri até um cavalo e até me ajeitar nele os perdi de vista. Mas segui mesmo assim para dentro do bosque. Encontrei-os pouco depois de uma pequena clareira, a mulher estava caída, correr com o pesado e tão precioso livro nas mãos não tinha lhe rendido vantagem alguma. Ainda sentada no chão, ela decidia se ajuntava o livro a dois passos de si ou se corria para longe de Ragnar, que se aproximava rapidamente. Ela não pegou o livro e tão pouco correu. Permaneceu no chão sujo até Ragnar lhe estender a mão. Aceitou a mão dele e ficou de pé, tentando novamente limpar o vestido, mas a sujeira molhada já havia se impregnado no tecido.

— _Tome seu livro, mulher, e não tente outra burrice dessas ou nãoserie tão condescendente_ - disse ele, e a arrastou de volta ao grupo.


	2. 879 DC Perspice Christicola

879 DC

PERSPICE CHRISTICOLA

* * *

Lundene era uma grande capital, apesar de suja. Havia do tudo por lá, tudo o que se poderia imaginar. Eu adorava os locais de banho. Grandes piscinas de água quente vindas do fundo da terra. Na época eu acreditava que vinham do inferno onde a grande serpente mordia os mortos como castigo eterno por não terem sido bons guerreiros.

Estávamos baseados a oeste, numa grande casa romana de pedra e telhado com belas vigas de madeira. Em alguns pontos a ausência da palha deixava a chuva escorrer lentamente e molhar as paredes. _Earl _Ragnar estava satisfeito, tinham surpreendido os saxões e flanqueado duas de suas cidades principais, das quais conseguira apoio depois que prometera manter tudo como estava, e agora a comandava de forma indireta. Tinha feito trocas com os habitantes locais, porque ele acreditava que poderíamos conviver com os saxões se estes fossem prestativos. Mas eu conhecia Ragnar e sabia que ele não hesitaria em matá-los se preciso fosse.

Embora ele tenha permitido que a igreja continuasse de pé, não consentia com as missas e cultos. Ela fora mantida unicamente por seu valor como abrigo para os dinamarqueses. Entretanto, quando os pagãos não estavam dentro dela, os saxões entravam e faziam suas orações. Aella era uma dessas pessoas. Era a mulher de um pastor rude e prepotente, do qual assolamos a propriedade e levamos tudo o que era de valor. À mulher restou apenas ser nossa escrava, mas o destino dela também era traçado pelas três fiandeiras, as deusas que gostavam de emaranhar os fios da vida das pessoas.

Aella se tornou um tipo de conselheira para Ragnar, ele a tinha em alta conta porque ela lia e escrevia, e falava tantas línguas que muitos dos padres ou monges que conheci não faziam idéia. A mulher de Ragnar, Sigrid, não gostava nem um pouco de Aella porque tinha a consciência de que o marido dormia com a cristã. Na época ninguém além dela suspeitava disso, porque Ragnar era um homem cheio de convicções que odiava os cristãos. Hoje percebo que o apreço que ele sentia por Aella somente poderia vir a ser tivessem dormido juntos. Mas quando se é novo, as coisas não são muito claras e não se tem experiência para avaliar gestos e olhares.

Apesar de cristã, Aella tinha ciência dos deuses nórdicos e por vezes eu a via rabiscar em pergaminhos sobre eles. Eu os lia quando Ragnar me mandava até ela avisar que desejava vê-la. Eu era um tolo, mas um tolo feliz, porque ela falava comigo gentilmente, me explicava as coisas da vida e me tratava muito bem. Na verdade, eu era apaixonado por ela. Mas ela era uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos e eu não poderia me casar com ela, primeiro porque era cristã devota e eu não, segundo porque era muito mais velha que eu, e terceiro porque ela parecia ainda estar revoltada com a morte do marido, apesar dele tê-la feito sofrer constantemente.

Quando ela se ofendia, eu também cheguei a me ofender, porque eu entendia a posição dela. Ouvia _earl _Ragnar e Aella discutindo quando ele me pedia para esperá-lo ao lado de fora da casa que lhe dera. Aella ressentia-se por não ser nada, uma ninguém, uma simples escrava. Ragnar, revoltado, rosnava contra ela afirmando que nem de longe poderia ser uma escrava. Então ela se calava e ficava pensativa. Eu sabia que não chorava porque ela quase nunca chorava. Assim como eu, Ragnar não gostava de mulheres chorosas, achava-as débeis e inferiores, e talvez fosse por isso que Aella não chorava. Mas eu jamais perguntei o porquê. Contudo, com o passar do tempo, entendi o que ela queria dizer quando o confrontava: quando fora casada era senhora de muitos, tinha elevada posição social e era respeitada. E em meio aos dinamarqueses ela sentia não passar de uma prostituta - se bem que pouca gente a achava isso, a maioria a queria como esposa -, não passar de um ser inútil e esquecido. Ragnar então ria dela e o silêncio os abocanhava.

Eu gostava de presenciar as discussões deles, não quando brigavam, mas quando eles se confrontavam cada qual em favor de sua religião. Ragnar vencia sempre porque era zombador e amofinava as afirmações de Aella com suas gozações, no entanto, às vezes, somente às vezes, eu acreditava que Aella poderia ter convertido Ragnar, se os dois tivessem vivido longe dali.

— Eu não entendo o seu Deus - falava Ragnar numa das discussões, ele adorava ver Aella zangada. - De que ele lhe protege? Nem forças lhe dá? Veja seus amigos cristãos, todos mortos. Que deus quer ver seus filhos mortos?

— Não é pela vontade de Deus que eles morrem. O Senhor não prega a guerra!

Ragnar abriu os lábios num sorriso.

— Se não prega a guerra, então quer que o povo morra mesmo - ele foi irônico.

Aella sorriu, ajeitou o prato de seu patrão, e disse:

— Deus, meu senhor, quer que amemos uns aos outros e não cometamos selvajarias. Ele quer que sejamos pacíficos e flexíveis uns com os outros.

— Seu Deus não sabe de nada! É um covarde!

— O senhor não acredita que uma conversa pode resolver qualquer desavença.

— Não - disse Ragnar de súbito.

— Deus deu aos homens o livre arbítrio e por isso cada qual escolhe o quer...

— Livre arbítrio? - Ragnar disse indignado. - E como ele espera respeito com isso se cada um faz o que bem entende?

— Ele apenas espera que todos sejam bons.

Ragnar soltou uma sonora gargalhada e levou algum tempo para se recompor.

— O senhor zomba, mas o que fazem os seus deuses?

— Nossos deuses nos fazem ganhar batalhas.

Foi a vez de ela soltar uma gargalhada e demorar a responder.

— O que faz um exército vencer uma batalha não é um deus, mas a fé, a inteligência e a garra de seu líder.

Ragnar fechou o cenho e a encarou. Ela sabia muita coisa para uma mulher. Sabia muita coisa. Pigarreei, os dois me fitaram e a conversa teve fim porque Ragnar sabia que deveria ir se encontrar com seus homens para o ataque a Readingum.


	3. 884 DC Kalenda Maya Marie

884 DC

KALENDA MAYA - OH MARIE

* * *

De tanto senti-la desolada e de tanto vê-la aos cantos, sem alegria, Ragnar permitiu que Aella partisse. Mas não era do interesse de Aella partir. Ela desejava compartilhar a vida com Ragnar, que era bem casado e não tinha porque possuir outra esposa. Aella era ciente de que Sigrid amava o pai de seus filhos e tudo o que ele significava. Aella era o tipo de pessoa que poderia tudo se tivesse nascido homem. Ela tinha coragem, inteligência e muitas amizades. Bem, ela teria se dado bem mesmo sendo mulher, se tivesse nascido na corte de Alberto.

Bem se via que ela tentava não se entregar ao coração, mas o sofrimento era o que a denunciava. Era o que denunciava a alma conturbada. Eu era tão desprovido de sabedorias, era um besta e um equivocado, mas talvez se tivesse tentado, as coisas teriam saído melhores para o meu lado. Eu respeitava Ragnar como a um pai, era ele meu pai, e respeitava Aella, mesmo sem saber que Ragnar a possuía, e jamais tentei me aproximar dela, ainda que meu sexo se revelasse quando eu e ela estávamos a sós. Eu tinha sonhos eróticos com ela, sonhos de que fugíamos juntos, sonhos em que ela era a minha esposa. E tudo isso porque ela me tratava bem. Tudo isso porque, para mim, ela era uma mulher importante. Era a mulher cristã que _earl_ Ragnar utilizava quando queria negociar com o inimigo. Se bem que pouco ele negociava, gostava é de uma boa batalha, sangrenta e grosseira, suja e malcheirosa.

Enfim, fui encarregado de escoltar Aella até os ingleses. Somente eu e ela, porque eu sabia me mover nas sombras, eu era um bom espião. O caminho foi longo e o percorremos sem nos falarmos. Ela seguia quieta, pouco atrás de mim, como se seu destino fosse ir para a forca ou à decapitação. Olhava vez ou outra para trás, ansiando, provavelmente, ver Ragnar cavalgar até nós com euforia e saudade. Mas ele não vinha. Então os olhos dela se enchiam de água e se comprimiam de raiva. Eu achava que era raiva. Mas foi naquela época que comecei a entender o que havia entre eles.

— Senhora, há um grupo de homens à frente, venha mais para perto, por favor - pedi, ela obedeceu fitando o chão.

Os homens se aproximaram rapidamente, parando ao nosso lado, sem armas em punho, mas podíamos vê-las, reluzentes, nas bainhas.

— Alto lá - um deles disse, o que tinha a cota de malha mais lustrosa. - Quem são vocês?

— Sou Uhtred de Bebbanburg e trago esta senhora que foi refém dos dinamarqueses comigo.

— Quem é ela? - quis saber o homem.

— É Aella de Aebbanduna, esposa de Medrod Auber de Aebbanduna.

— De Aebbanduna? Achamos que aquelas bandas tinham sido completamente queimadas. Pilhas de corpos foram encontrados lá...

— Menos o da esposa do pastor - eu o cortei, queria evitar que ferissem Aella com mais lembranças.

— Não podemos afirmar isso. Mas - o homem ajeitou-se sobre a sela e fitou seus outros colegas - como vocês escaparam dos dinamarqueses?

— Em Readingum, quando saxões entraram no forte, logo me prontifiquei a tirar a senhora de lá, porque não é lugar para cristãos... E porque eu sei que o pastor Auber é parente do _earl _Thored e ele iria querer encontrá-la viva para saber sobre Aebbanduna.

— Não sei. Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eles tenham sido parentes... - os homens se entreolharam.

— Talvez? O senhor tem a coragem de me chamar de mentiroso? - quase urrei.

Eles ficaram nervosos.

— Está tudo bem - disse um outro homem, o que estava mais atrás. Eu o reconheci de imediato, era Beocca, meu antigo professor, e padre. - Ele fala a verdade, eu o conheço. Você irá se juntar a nós, Uhtred? Você é um cristão, não é?

— Sim, padre, eu sou. Mas tenho que retornar a Readingum, senão me chamarão de desertor. - Dei uma guinada com os arreios e o cavalo se virou para o lado oposto.

— Uhtred - Aella me chamou pela primeira vez durante a viagem toda. Pela primeira vez, desde que a conheci, chamou pelo meu nome. Eu teria hesitado e não teria permitido que os ingleses a levassem e muito menos que Ragnar a mandasse embora... Não teria permitido se ela tivesse falado uma única palavra a mais. No entanto, permaneceu quieta. Mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Queria pedir que a levasse de volta... mas ela não podia. Ou talvez não tenha conseguido, não sob o olhar daqueles homens.

Virei o corpo para Beocca e lhe disse:

— Ela não foi desonrada - menti, para o bem dela. Beocca pareceu abrandar o olhar depois disso, certamente a queria enfiar num convento. - Mas tudo o que pertencia a Auber foi perdido.

Beocca pareceu não se importar com o último comentário, estava mais interessado no que eu iria fazer depois que partisse, tenho certeza.

Aquela não foi a última vez que vi Aella.


	4. 889 DC Fra Støv Til Støv

889 DC

FRA STØV TIL STØV

* * *

Essa é a parte da uma história infeliz. Não só para mim. Se eu soubesse que ela seria assim, teria impedido que Ragnar tornasse a Mildrand, para a casa onde ele se sentia completo. Não era uma casa grande, mas era de pedra e palha, e abrigava meu senhor e todos que a ele reverenciavam. E meu senhor era um bom senhor, um bom pai, um bom marido e um extraordinário guerreiro.

A morte acompanha guerreiros, e os extraordinários merecem morrer como os guerreiros que são. A morte de Ragnar, porém, foi estúpida e feia. Mas eu jamais duvidei que ele tivesse ido aos grandes salões de festa junto aos demais guerreiros, mesmo que não tenha morrido na batalha. Porque Ragnar Ragnarson era um extraordinário guerreiro e um bom senhor. Ele morreu dentro de sua casa, quando esta foi cercada pelo inimigo Kjartan, seu antigo servo, que ateou fogo no telhado e não permitiu que ninguém ultrapassasse a porta. Os que se arriscaram morreram a morte da espada, sem qualquer piedade.

A notícia correu rápida até Wessex. Mais rápida do que se eu tivesse cavalgado dia e noite até o assassino, que não estava longe dali. Em Wessex estava o rei Alfredo, sustentando o último reino inglês, e ele fazia planos de paz enquanto orava a Deus, porque Alfredo era um homem devoto ao Senhor. Mais devoto do que muitos dos padres e bispos com suas amantes escondidas pelas vielas do vilarejo. O próprio Alfredo tinha sido um rebelde em dado tempo de sua vida, quando ainda era príncipe e o irmão governava Wessex. Mas tudo tinha mudado. Os reis morrem. Os senhores morrem. _Earl_ Ragnar morreu e era um grande homem.

Nesse meio tempo eu chego a Wintanceaster, em Wessex, reencontro Alfredo depois de anos e ele se surpreende em me ver tão alto e forte, uma cabeça maior do que ele. Antes eu era um pirralho, um menino devoto - ele acreditava - que foi convertido pelos dinamarqueses, transformado em um dinamarquês. Tentei ludibriá-lo como tinha feito das outras duas vezes, mas ele me conhecia. Ou me estudou, junto com Beocca, e me estudando, traçou um plano para mim. E as três fiandeiras, aquelas que unem os fios da vida, que cuidam de nossos destinos, zombaram de mim, porque tinham feito Alfredo se sobrepor a todos. Dizia Alfredo que era a vontade de Deus. Eu sabia que eram as fiandeiras. Não importava eu ser filho de um _ealdorman_ das terras da Nortúmbria, não importava meu pai estar morto e eu ser o novo _ealdorman._ Não importava porque eu era do norte e Wessex era onde estava a realeza, o sangue intocado, o sangue-puro, a devoção infinita. Eu era um senhor, um senhor de ninguém.

Foi no castelo de Alfredo, quando chamado a sua presença, que a reencontrei: Aella estava simplesmente magnífica. Eu não me importei com a presença dos padres e dos bispos que seguiam Alfredo com frenesi, orando, para cima e para baixo. Meus olhos somente serviam a ela e a mais ninguém. E eu tive que vê-la de perto, falar com ela, sentir o cheiro dela. Esperei até o entardecer, quando Alfredo iria rezar novamente, e me esgueirei pelos corredores, passando pelo grande salão, e parando diante da porta do aposento de Beocca. Bati duas vezes e entrei, ele não estava. Eu sabia que não estaria porque Beocca seguia Alfredo por todos os lado. Mas Beocca tinha me dito que Aella ia ao seu aposento todas as noites para ler partes da história de São Cuthbert. E foi lá que a encontrei, debruçada sobre a mesa. Mas ela não lia. Chorava, e eu sabia por quem.

Num primeiro momento ela não me reconheceu, ergueu os olhos arregalados e surpresos, mas então, assim que a cumprimentei sorrindo, ela mostrou os dentes e veio até mim.

— Uhtred - murmurou puxando-me para o anexo ao lado.

— Senhora - cumprimentei-a, que ainda segurava minhas mãos.

Fitamo-nos por instantes, até ela tomar a palavra.

— É verdade? Verdade o que dizem sobre Mildrand?

Fechei os olhos e senti raiva. Mas depois passou, porque eu não poderia sentir raiva por alguém amar Ragnar, o Intrépido. Eu o amava e eu era um inglês. Apertei as mãos dela e depois as beijei, então me ajoelhei e fiz sinal com a cabeça.

— Sim, senhora. É verdade. Eu estava lá, mas não pude fazer nada.

Ela não soltou as minhas mãos, mas senti que não mais as segurava com tanta força.

— Todos foram mortos, brutalmente mortos - lhe disse, mas aquilo só fez pior sua dor. Ela largou as minhas mãos e encostou-se ao canto do anexo, abraçou os joelhos e chorou. Permiti que ela fizesse isso, mas não gostei. Não gostava de mulheres chorosas e Ragnar também não teria gostado. Mas então me lembrei de quando Frida, minha primeira amante partiu. Naquele dia eu também chorei.

Repentinamente Aella se pôs de pé, secou as lágrimas com a barra do vestido de tecido fino, adornado com fios de ouro, e voltou a se aproximar de mim.

— Você ficará em Wintanceaster?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mas completei:

— Não sei. Vim até Alfredo porque o padre Beocca marcou-me uma audiência. Não faço idéia do que querem comigo. Mas não tenho mais amigos entre os dinamarqueses. Ragnar, o filho, está na Irlanda, nem deve saber da morte do pai... - parei de súbito, suspirei e Aella tocou-me no braço.

— Fique - murmurou ela. - Haverá um festim. Vá comigo a ele.

Eu ri dela, mas ela deu de ombros na minha zombaria.

— Você será convidado, afinal de contas é um _ealdorman._

— Serei convidado se Alfredo assim o desejar.

— E desejará. Se ele não desejar, algum de seus _earls _o irá fazer.

Parei de sorrir e a mirei. Ela estava diferente, não em sua aparência, porque continuava tão linda quanto quando a conheci, e ela já não era mais uma menina. Mas havia algo nela, não soube definir bem o que... A princípio acreditei ser a convivência com a corte de Alfredo, mas enfim, descobri que era poder. Um poder que somente mulheres mais velhas tinham, e as que continuassem bonitas, no final das contas. Descobri que Aella tinha perdido o interesse nas coisas que a faziam feliz quando junto aos dinamarqueses. Ela não escrevia mais, talvez nem lesse, não cantava mais, não sorria mais, e isso era extremamente triste. Mas o pior de tudo, e era esse o motivo que levou Alfredo a castigá-la, era que ela tinha perdido a fé no seu deus.

No entanto, ela era influente, os homens a cobiçavam como em Mildrand, alguns tinha até certa liberdade com ela, mas Aella jamais sorria. Talvez sorrisse quando na cama deles, ou talvez não. Então eu senti repulsa dela, repulsa pela pessoa que ela havia se tornado. E me afastei.


	5. 889 DC Calix Meus Inebrians

889 DC

CALIX MEUS INEBRIANS

* * *

Alfredo me convocou, tinha vários assuntos a tratar comigo. Mas antes fomos caçar. Bem, eu cacei, ele fez de conta, com os servos e javalis guiados pelos criados. Foi extremamente tedioso, tanto para mim quanto para ele. Também jantamos juntos na maioria das noites e conversamos mais, mas sempre antes de muito orar, porque Alfredo era muito devoto. Ele me falou de Deus e eu o encorajei, mas ele me conhecia muito bem, sabia que eu não era devoto como carecia. Então ele me ofereceu um comando. Eu devia ter previsto que Alfredo somente desejava manter seus olhos e suas mãos em mim, mas ainda assim o subestimei. Ele me ofereceu um alto comando se eu casasse com uma de suas protegidas, era uma moça de 16 anos, que possuía muitos bens. O pai dela havia morrido e ela não tinha irmão algum. Deveria ser um monstro de mulher, porque não era possível que não existisse um homem sequer interessado em tudo o que ela herdara. Mesmo assim, eu aceitei. Eu só queria um comando. Eu era jovem e meu mundo girava apenas entorno do meu ego. Eu queria sangue em minhas mãos. Sangue e prestígio!

O festim. O festim era em comemoração ao Yule, o Natal. Alfredo organizara uma grande festa, com inúmeras apresentações, porque aquele era o ano da paz, o ano da paz porque Alfredo a conseguira pelas mãos do Senhor. O mesmo senhor de Aelle, que a Alfredo se mostrava extremamente devota, casta e delicada. Mas Aelle não era mais a mesma, não tinha mais a mesma fé. Ela estava mudada. Descobri naquela tarde antes do início dos festejos. Encontrei-a no pátio, sentada ao centro, próxima a uma escultura feita pelos romanos.

— _Pensei que tivesse partido_ - ela falou comigo em dinamarquês quando passei por ela, me surpreendendo. Havia algumas pessoas ao nosso redor, fitei-as e depois me sentei ao lado de Aella, que completou: - _Acreditei que o tivesse perdido também_.

— _Perdido? _- indaguei, mas não fiz outro comentário, dei de ombros. Eu estava mesmo perdido, iria me casar, e não contei a ela.

— _Você é amigo de Alfredo?_

— _Não_ - falei surpreso e notei que a expressão no rosto dela amenizou. - _Ele só não quer me perder de vista. Sou um cão sarnento que o atrapalha._

— _Então somos dois_ - ela disse fitando as pessoas que passavam. Encarei-a curioso. - _Por isso me mantém vigiada_ - e levou os olhos dos pés que brincavam na areia até o canto do pátio, onde dois homens bem vestidos jogavam conversa fora. - _Pare de encará-los, Uhtred!_ - ela me advertiu e voltei a sorrir, focalizando num pássaro que pousara sobre cerca de madeira. Ela sorriu, mas logo depois suas feições se fecharam. - _Ele me castiga porque acredita em inverdades. Eu poderia tem algum futuro ainda. Muitos earls se interessam por mim. Alfredo, no entanto, me mantém numa redoma, como se somente a ele pertencesse._

— _Você... se deita com ele? - _perguntei hesitante. Ela não respondeu diretamente.

—- _Ele é um cínico, um hipócrita, morre de desejos por mim e não me permite fazer nada!_

Eu quis repetir a pergunta, mas não achei que tivesse autonomia para isso, não era da minha conta a vida dela, apesar de eu muito desejar que fosse.

— _Ele acha que você e eu fomos amantes, quando estávamos com os dinamarqueses._

— _O que?_ - perguntei rindo, eu estava lisonjeado. Ela riu também e depois baixou os olhos.

— _Você se deita com ele? - _repeti, ela me encarou como se disse que aquela não era uma pergunta pertinente a mim, porém, tocou de leve no meu braço com seu braço e disse que não. -_ Alfredo é muito forte, resiste às tentações. _- Ela se arrepiou, acho que de náuseas. Alfredo me dava náuseas. -_ Talvez eu estivesse melhor se me deitasse com ele._

— _Não, não estaria -_ falei grosso e mirei os dois homens que a vigiavam. Ela riu do meu ciúme, mas não falou nada sobre ele.

— _Você não é feliz aqui, é? - _perguntei. A resposta não veio em figuras de linguagem.

Então era sorriu, sorriu de uma forma quase parecida com a forma com que sorria a Ragnar, o Intrépido. Eu também deveria ter desconfiado, mas não tinha a capacidade de previsão ou pelo menos senso de observação. Do outro lado do pátio, e andando com o sorriso arreganhado, vinha Aethelwold, o sobrinho nada ortodoxo de Alfredo. Ele me puxou para perto, me deu um forte abraço e eu pude ver, por sobre o ombro dele, que um dos homens que vigiava Aelle, disfarçadamente, se levantou e saiu apressado pelo corredor.

— Não acredito que está aqui, Uhtred! - falou ainda sorrindo, olhando-me nos olhos.

Era um rapaz muito bonito, alto e forte, de pele muito clara e cabelos negros e longos, que viviam sempre esvoaçando com o vento. Era o verdadeiro rei, mas Alberto usurpara o trono quando o irmão morreu e Aethelwold ainda era muito jovem para governar. Agora que tinha idade, não governava porque Alfredo envolveu o sobrinho numa imagem de beberão, desleixado e irresponsável. Também jamais o deixou ir aos campos de batalha com receio que Aethelwold se sobressaísse e os homens passassem a amá-lo. Eu conhecia Aethelwold desde menino.

— Senhora - disse ele tomando a mão dela e beijando, e se demorou naquele gesto, fazendo-a ruborizar.

— Pare com isso, Aethelwold - ela disse, tirando a mão de dentre as dele. - Você sabe que somos observados.

— Não em todos os momentos - ele sussurrou sorrindo e depois deu uma piscada. - Será uma pena não poder acompanhá-la ao festim, senhora.

— Não se preocupe com isso, já tenho quem me acompanhe - e me fitou com carinho, o mesmo carinho que me dispensava em Mildrand, e eu respondi que a acompanharia até o fim do mundo. Eles mal ouviram esse comentário porque, instantaneamente, no pátio, surgiu Alberto.

— _Eu não sou feliz aqui, Uhtred - _ela disse em dinamarquês, de forma rápida. - _Mas eu vou ser esta noite porque irei cantar para você!_

Senti meu coração explodir, o desejo quase me corrompeu e eu quis agarrá-la naquele instante e levá-la dali, mas assim que Alfredo se aproximou, notei o grande apreço que ele sentia por ela. E deveria ser doloroso não poder tê-la, mas deveria ser ainda mais doloroso ver Aethelwold tendo-a. Por um momento acreditei que Aella só estivesse querendo fazer ciúmes em Alberto. Mas vi o modo como ela o fitava, como falava com ele e como fechava os olhos quando ele a tocava. Não era assim que ela agia quando com Ragnar. Ela detestava Alfredo.

À noite, deitado na cama, tinha resovido não ir ao festim. Alguém bateu Àporta, mas não atendi. Pouco depois, uma nova batida, e então, a voz de Aella. Levantei e fui até lá, abrindo a porta do jeito que estava vestido. Ela olhou para minhas roupas e franziu a testa, mas entrou mesmo assim, mesmo sem ser convidada.

Eu fui ao festim acompanhando-a e pude ver que Alfredo não gostou nem um pouco. Ele tinha mandado que eu resolvesse alguns negócios naquela noite, eu tinha a certeza de que ele queria me ocupar para eu não poder comparecer à cerimônia. Mas Aella resolveu os negócios para mim, ela tinha muitas amizades e eu não duvidei que ela usasse seus favores como usava a belíssima ruiva que meu amigo de batalha Leofric tinha os braços agora. Alfredo não gostou de me ver, muito menos a mulher dele. Mas do que ele não gostou mesmo foi quando pediram que Aella cantasse e ela cantou. O rosto de Alfredo trocou de cores até chegar a um carmim. Ele estava espumando de raiva. E espumou ainda mais quando Aella se voltou e cantou para mim. A voz de Aella era algo comparado às harpas que eu escutava quando criança, um som angelical e gracioso, que fascinava. Mas Aella quase nunca cantava, porque ela vivia numa vida de mentiras e tristezas. Alfredo a mantinha por perto para se lembrar de que existiam tentações e que elas deveriam ser combatidas com muito esforço. Mas enquanto Aella cantava, o que menos os homens faziam era combater as tentações. Eles a cobiçavam e estava escrito em seus olhos. No entanto, eu era o único a quem ela dirigia todas as atenções. Eram para mim seus olhares, eram para mim suas músicas, era para mim sua voz. E Alfredo se retorcia no trono improvisado. Beocca, ao lado dele, tentava acalmá-lo, mas Alfredo continuava a se retorcer. Não eram suas dores, suas doenças, era a inveja e o desejo, pois quem era eu para receber um agrado daqueles de tão bela senhora senão um homem sem terras nem seguidores. Mas naquela noite eu era tudo, eu tinha Aella e Aella me teve, em todos os sentidos, em sua cama limpa e cheirosa, durante a madrugada adentro, até o raiar do dia.

Eu deixei as terras de Wessex com a cabeça repleta de lembranças e nenhuma inquietação, porque havia descoberto o que foi que Ragnar encontrou ao mergulhar nos olhos de Aella para torná-la sua.


	6. 893 DC La de Lo Pello Marrón

893 DC

LA DE LO PELLO MARRÓN

* * *

Lamento pelas coisas que deixei de fazer, lamento muito. Por isso tento realizar tudo o que está ao meu alcance, e prefiro mil vezes experimentar algo, mesmo que duvidoso, do que viver a vida sonhando com o que poderia ter sido. Sei que muitos podem me achar um idiota, mas a vida é um vai e vem de eventualidades. Estive em centenas de batalhas, umas mais violentas do que outras, em algumas não encontrei um pedaços de bronze sequer, na maioria delas possui mulheres e meninas para saciar minha sede de vitória, mas o regozijo jamais veio. Eu amava uma mulher a qual jamais iria possuir, e isso corroeu por longo tempo meu coração, até que eu aprendesse a conviver com a falta que ela me fazia.

Depois que deixei Wessex e a corte de Alberto, rumei para meu casamento arranjado. Pensei que tornaria para aquele reino com rapidez e com a mesma rapidez iria ter Aella em meus braços novamente. Mas o destino nos prega peças. As fiandeiras que tecem os fios de nossa vida brincam conosco. E riem, e zombam, e voltam a rir. Aella morreu um ano depois de eu deixar Wessex. Recebi a notícia de um homem que nem fazia idéia de que eu a conheci, de que a adorei, de que a amei. Ele foi esparso, casual, e não soube me dizer qual fora a causa da morte dela.

Jamais soube a história verdadeira, e também não busquei por ela, porque era passado, porque não importaria se eu buscasse, já que se o fizesse teria de me vingar. Agora sou casado e entendo de certas coisas. Não busquei conhecer a história verdadeira, mas algumas versões chegaram a mim. Uns disseram que ela se atirou da janela de uma torre, mas nos castelos de Alberto não havia torres, e a torre da igreja de um deles, apesar de alto a suficiente, não tinha acesso que não fosse por dentro dos aposentos do bispo. Outros contam que ela se atirou de um penhasco, depois de uma grande decepção. Eu sabia que ela estava desiludida, mas acredito veemente que Aella jamais tiraria a própria vida. Ela tinha perdido toda a devoção, mas ainda acreditava que iria para o inferno se pecasse. Alguns ainda contam que Alfredo a prendeu nos calabouços porque era tentação demais para ele, e porque sua cobiça o levara quase a loucura. Eu prefiro acreditar que ela tomou um dos melhores cavalos do estábulo e conseguiu atravessar os portões do castelo, desaparecendo floresta adentro para jamais retornar.

Prefiro acreditar em coisas miraculosas, às vezes, porque a vida precisa ser boa e precisamos de exemplos para que sejam seguidos. Agora eu entendo as discussões entre Ragnar e Aella, o porquê de ela tentar iluminar os caminhos do _earl_ pagão com tanta vontade. Entendo o porquê de o cristianismo ser a religião que decidi seguir e o porquê de esquecer os deuses pagãos nórdicos. Afinal, sou Uhtred de Bebbaburg, e sou inglês.


End file.
